


little things

by SEMellark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, akaashi just wants to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEMellark/pseuds/SEMellark
Summary: The past four months have been a flurry of activity punctuated by sleep schedules tainted with fever dreams. Keiji is seemingly always waking up and thinking the baby is crying when he isn’t, or remembering something left unfinished during the day in a blind panic, or looking up at Koutarou hovering over him nervously and saying, “I think Shouyou hates me.”





	little things

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through old documents and found this? I don't know where I was going with it or why I never finished it, but what's there is too adorable to collect dust on my hard-drive. 
> 
> Maybe I'll continue it someday, who knows. Cause I kind of fell in love with the concept again. Oops?

The past four months have been a flurry of activity punctuated by sleep schedules tainted with fever dreams. Keiji is seemingly always waking up and thinking the baby is crying when he isn’t, or remembering something left unfinished during the day in a blind panic, or looking up at Koutarou hovering over him nervously and saying, “I think Shouyou hates me.”

Well, maybe that last part wasn’t a dream.

There’s an instant where Keiji thinks it’s just that, nestled deep and falling in the warmth of their mattress and comforter, but the frigidity of Koutarou’s hand pushed under his shirt pulls him completely out of it.

Keiji is too exhausted to be angry. “Why… do you say that?”

“He doesn’t cry as much when you hold him.” Koutarou’s voice is the quietest of whispers. He's propped up on an elbow, cheek resting in his palm as he stares down at Keiji in what seems to be legitimate distress. Has he even slept at all? “And he laughs at Tetsu _all the time,_ but he won’t for me _._ ”

“To be fair,” Keiji mumbles, all but drifting back to sleep were it not for the hand rubbing over his stomach, “Testurou makes very… interesting faces.”

“ _Keiji,_ ” Koutarou all but whines, dipping down to nuzzle their foreheads together. He feels even bigger like this, encompassing. “I’m being serious here.”

Keiji knows that, of course, which is the most troubling part. “Shouyou’s just a baby. He doesn’t _hate_ anybody.” Even in the dark, Keiji sees the look Koutarou shoots him, a silent  _well, duh, I know that_ , even though he obviously hadn't a few moments ago. Keiji sighs. “You still shake a bit whenever you hold him.”

“Wha? I do?”

“Mhm. Maybe that’s why he can’t settle down.”

“I just don’t want to hurt him,” Koutarou admits, easily accepting Keiji’s delirious speculations as fact. “He’s so _tiny,_ you know?”

The tiniest, Keiji thinks, but Koutarou laughs, so maybe it wasn’t just in his head. “Don’t worry about it so much,” Keiji yawns as he shifts onto his side, a slight shiver going up his spine as the hand on his stomach slides to his hip. “You’ll get the hang of it. And when he’s older,” he thinks he hears something from the baby monitor, but Koutarou doesn’t react, so it must have been his imagination, “you can teach him to play volleyball.”

He doesn’t need to be fully awake to know that this was probably the wrong thing to say when he’s trying to go back to bed. Koutarou’s body stiffens in obvious excitement as he breathes, “You think Shouyou would like it?”

“Love it,” Keiji murmurs, eyes sliding shut. Shouyou will have to if he wants to maintain any semblance of sanity in this house.

“Man, we’d kick _ass_ if we played as a family,” Koutarou insists, strong arms sliding up around Keiji’s back, and if he seems a little choked up, well, Keiji isn’t saying anything. “Our kid’s gonna grow up with the best tosses in the entire _country_.”

“Assuming he’s a spiker.”

“Well, _of course_ he’ll be a spiker, I’m gonna teach him everything I know!”

Sleep deprived or not, Keiji can’t help but smile into the broad expanse of his husband’s chest as he plans out their son’s world domination in volleyball at... God, _three in the morning._

It’s hard to imagine, here in this moment, with Shouyou fast asleep just across the hall, swaddled in his cradle beside an owl plushy that’s nearly bigger than he is. He can't reconcile the baby he and Koutarou both cried over in the hospital with the image in his head of that baby grown up and screaming for tosses like his father. But Keiji also thinks Shouyou could do just about anything with his bright smiles and bubbling laughter.

The monitor crackles just beyond Keiji’s shoulder, filtering the whimpers of an awakening child, and Keiji actually groans, loudly and without remorse. World domination will just have to come once Shouyou can sleep through the night.

“I’ve got him, baby,” Koutarou assures him in the softest of whispers, mumbling into his hair. “Go back to bed. Sorry for keeping you up.”

Keiji is out before Koutarou even slips from the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> *clutches chest* leave me here to die


End file.
